El Vestido (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Kagura ha sido invitada al cumpleaños de Soyo, y no tiene un vestido para ponerse, de pronto del techo cae una ninja masoquista con el (según ella) vestido perfecto. La pelirroja lo acepta porque le gustó, ya en la fiesta de su amiga, se encuentra con su amigo Hisashi de los ejercicios de la radio. A unos metros Sougo observa y hierve de los celos al ver a su china con ese.
1. El Vestido

Este fic pertenece al tema "celos" del octavo día de la Okikagu Week 2018 (fue el 8 de septiembre)

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor. #Solo la historia es mía.

Aclaraciones:

-El oneshot contiene material Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

\- Semi Au.

\- En este fic Kagura tiene 15 e Hisashi 16 Sougo tiene 19.

\- Espero que les guste.

-Este "oneshot" pasa a ser "twoshot" xD.

# El Vestido.

*Narra Kagura*

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Soyo-chan, cumple dieciséis y para festejarlo su hermano el le hará una fiesta, pero ella pidió que fuera al estilo occidental. Nunca me puse un vestido de ese estilo así que no sé dónde buscar o a quién acudir. Gin-chan como siempre se niega a darme dinero, maldito tacaño permanentado, ya me vengaré.

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde y la fiesta comienza más o menos a las nueve y media de la noche. Le prometí a Soyo que iría pero no tengo que ponerme. Encima Anego está enferma en su casa y no quiere contagiarnos así que no puedo ir a verla.

—AHHHHHHH, NO TENGO QUE PONERME, ¡¡¡KAMISAMA MÁNDAME UN MALDITO VESTIDO DESDE DONDE ESTÉS!!! —Grito mirando el techo de la sala, los nervios se empiezan a apoderar de mí.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, un vestido cae en mis manos desde el techo. Ya sé quién es la que está detrás de esto, tomo la espada de madera de Gin-chan y la tiro en dirección de donde cayó el vestido. Y una ninja masoquista acosadora cae del techo.

—Mocosa, ¿así me agradeces el vestido que te di? No mereces estar al lado de Gin-chan —Sacchan se para y se acomoda los lentes.

—¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba un vestido? Ah, mejor no me lo digas, seguro has estado espiando a Gin-chan y escuchaste que le pedí dinero para un vestido tipo occidental, y para sumar puntos tú me lo compraste —termino de analizar la situación.

—Exacto mocosa, a parte ya me había cansado de escuchar tus gritos y berrinches —responde la masoquista— pero mira el vestido que te elegí, es de tu talla y de un color parecido a los que sueles usar, y con él puesto tu piel relucirá y te verás bonita, no tanto como yo obvio pero demasiado para una mocosa de tu edad, seguro alguna mirada te llevarás —dice mirándose las uñas aburrida.

Miro el vestido más detenidamente, la pervertida tiene un poco de razón, es de un color bordo con detalles en rojo, está separado en top y pollera pero unido por detrás con una tira negra y es muy revelador, el top tiene un escote en V profundo y a mis costados mis caderas quedan libres salvo por las tiras que se sostienen ahí, pero no tengo tiempo y tengo que prepararme, así que haré enojar a Gin-chan poniéndomelo, después de todo la ninja acosadora gastó el dinero en mí.

—Gracias pervertida acosadora, para agradecerte te daré el peine de Gin-chan —le sonrío.

A la loca le empieza a sangrar la nariz y a rodar en el piso de la emoción.

Después de que Gin-chan la corriera a patadas, pasé el día durmiendo hasta que se hicieron las nueve, me desperté y fui a bañar, el vestido lo había escondido en mi armario porque si el idiota permanentado lo veía pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Cuando salí de bañarme ya había pasado media hora y el cumpleaños empezaba a las diez, Soyo me dijo que iba a mandar a alguien para buscarme y no tener que ir sola hasta el castillo.

Me puse la ropa interior y desenredé mi cabello e hice mis dos bollos para colocarme mis adornos. La ninja masoquista me había dejado una base de mi color de piel, un brillo labial y máscara para pestañas para que según esta, me consiguiera un novio y la dejara en paz con Gin-chan.

Maquillé mi rostro lo mejor que pude ya que no tengo experiencia en eso, ahora iba a ponerme el vestido. Me lo coloqué con cuidado de no romperlo y que las tiras quedaran en su lugar. Esperaba no tener frío porque sino fuera por la tela del top que terminaba detrás de mi cuello y las que tapan mis piernas por adelante y detrás, mi cintura, espalda y costados de mis piernas esbeltas quedan al desnudo. Ahora notaba que el vestido tenía un estilo a como se atan a las personas en juegos masoquistas, esa maldita pervertida y sus fetiches.

Me iba a poner unas sandalias negras sencillas. Rosié mi cuello blanquecino y brazos con un perfume que me había regalado Anego. Ya estaba lista y sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que me vinieran a buscar, me preguntaba a quién mandaría Soyo. Fui a la sala de estar y Gin-chan estaba durmiendo con la Jump cubriendo su cara, pero notó el olor dulzón de mi perfume y se despertó.

Yo estaba parada al lado esperando escuchar la bocina del auto que vendría y no noté que mi tutor estaba pálido mirándome.

—Kagura, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido? No pienses que vas a salir en esas fachas, prácticamente estás desnuda hija —dijo Gin-chan serio.

—Como tú te negaste a darme mi sueldo para que me comprara uno, la acosadora pervertida me compró uno, y me gusta mucho aunque muestre un poco de piel —dije recriminándole.

—¿Un poco de piel? Te ponías un sostén y bragas y era lo mismo -Gin-chan me dice serio- así todos los bastardos van a mirarte y tú eres pura e inocente —largaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo— ¿Porqué mejor no te quedas y le mandamos una carta de disculpa a Soyo? —me pregunta esperanzado.

—NO GIN-CHAN, ya le prometí a Soyo que iba a ir y no voy a fallarle sólo por un poco de piel —le respondo seria, en ese momento una bocina suena frente a la Yorozuya— Ya vinieron por mí Gin-chan, adiós, regreso dentro de unas horas.

Él me saluda un poco decepcionado de que me vaya en esas "fachas" y hablando mal de la pervertida. Yo me coloco las sandalias y salgo contenta sin mirar el auto que ha venido por mí.

Vaya sorpresa me pegué cuando al abrir la puerta de este estaba el trío principal del Shinsengumi, el gorila y Toshi me saludaron amables, ellos usaban trajes negro el comandante y azul el Mayora, y a mi lado del otro lado el bastardo sádico me miraba de arriba a abajo, el tenía un traje en bordó como sus ojos.

—China, no te reconocí ¿probaste el agua? —me dice burlándose— ¿piensas cazar a algún idiota con ese vestido?

—Cállate chihuahua ¿tú probaste lo que es bañarse y sacarse ese apestoso uniforme? —le digo socarrona.

—Sougo, chica Yorozuya, no peleen desde ahora, van a destruir el pobre auto y terminarán desarreglados, a la princesa no le gustará verlos así —dice el Gorila.

—Kondo-san tiene razón, no queremos arruinar el cumpleaños culpa de ustedes —acota Toshi.

Los dos fruncimos nuestro seño y nos damos vuelta a mirar cada uno por su ventana.

Llegamos al castillo y me bajo corriendo para que no se me pegue el olor a chihuahua. Me dirijo al salón donde es la fiesta y este está decorado acorde al estilo elegido por Soyo. Hay bastante gente, la mayoría deben ser conocidos del Shogun o del gobierno, busco a mi amiga que está conversando con una señora.

Saludo amable a la señora y ella decide dar por terminada la charla con Soyo, se despide y ahora sí saludo a mi mejor amiga.

—SOYO-CHAN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! —la abrazo fuerte, ella corresponde igual a mi saludo afectuoso, nos separamos y ella mira mi atuendo asombrada.

—Kagura-chan, ¡estás preciosa amiga! Seguro más de un chico te mirará, que vestido tan sensual, resalta tu hermosa piel nívea y figura esbelta para no decir que deja todos tus atributos a la vista —mi castaña amiga me mira sorprendida, ella tiene un vestido rosa sencillo, después de todo, ella es una princesa y no puede usar algo como mi vestido.

—Soyo-chan qué cosas dices, estoy apenas desarrollando mis pechos, tu también estás hermosa, el rosa es tu color —le digo sonriendo.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, muchas gracias —ella me toma de las manos en señal de agradecimiento— vamos, hay bocadillos y alguien que seguro no esperabas que yo conociera quiere verte —caminamos por entre medio de la gente y siento algunas miradas dirigidas a mí.

—No es nada, no iba a faltar por nada del mundo a tu cumpleaños —le sonrío sincera— vayamos por bocadillos que me muero del hambre.

—Está bien, vamos hacia allí —Soyo me guía tomándome una mano y veo que sonríe en la dirección donde está la comida, no sé porque yo lo hago pero por la comida.

—Mira Kagura-chan ahí está la persona que quería verte —me señala con sus marrones ojos un chico de cabello castaño más alto que nosotras dos, está de espaldas y no logro ver su rostro, a simple vista pareciera el sádico asqueroso pero este bastardo tiene su cabello de otro tono de castaño, así que lo descarto.

Nos acercamos al chico que viste un smoking azul marino.

—Hisashi-kun, mira a quién te traje para que saludes —le dice Soyo desde atrás, yo me pongo nerviosa ¿en serio es el Hisashi que creo que es?.

El muchacho se da vuelta y qué sorpresa me llevo cuando veo que de verdad es el niño enfermizo que conocí hace tiempo, parecía otra persona, tenía facciones más masculinas y sus ojos de color celeste verdoso brillaban de vida, no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba guapísimo.

Él me recorrió con su mirada un momento y sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

—Kagura, soy yo ¿me recuerdas? Hisashi de los ejercicios de la radio —me dice contento.

—Sí, como no recordarte si fui hasta que regresaste de tu recuperación, lo que pasa es... que estás muy cambiado y casi no te reconozco, pareces alguien nuevo —le respondo titubeando.

—Sí ¿viste? Ahora ya ninguna enfermedad me aqueja y me ejercito todos los días -responde feliz, me alegro por él— tú... estás hermosa, no esperaba verte aquí pero Soyo me contó cuando llegué que estaba esperando a su amiga Kagura, y yo le conté que también conocía una Kagura y qué coincidencia que eran la misma persona —me sonríe sincero— si no te incomodo, espero pasar esta velada al lado tuyo —noto que se sonroja y yo también, Soyo-chan tiene una mirada de complicidad conmigo, no sé qué piensa, espero no sea que quiere emparejarnos a nosotros.

—No hay problema —le respondo en voz baja.

—Kagura-chan, Hisashi-kun tengo que seguir saludando a los invitados que lleguen ¿no les molesta si los dejo solos un momento? No tardaré —dice mi castaña amiga mirándonos sonriente, sé que trama algo.

—No, claro que no, es tu fiesta —contesta Hisashi.

—Por mí tampoco hay problema, me quedaré aquí comiendo y conversando con Hisashi, cuando termines nos juntamos de vuelta —contesto.

—Bueno ya regreso, por cierto, elijan una mesa donde sentarse, dentro de un rato se servirá la cena —agrega Soyo-chan y se va.

*Narrador omnisciente*

Los jóvenes amigos que se reencontraron quedaron haciéndose compañía mientras la bermellón engulle distintos tipos de bocadillos, el ojiceleste sólo se digna a observarla comer, no hablan pero no les molesta. La noche recién empezaba para ellos y tendría más oportunidades de entablar una conversación. El chico no dejaba de pasar su mirada por la piel al descubierto de Kagura, la chica apenas y se estaba desarrollando pero eso no influía para que el vestido le quedara feo, al contrario, parecía estar hecho especialmente para ella, le quedaba como un guante.

Mientras tanto desde una distancia moderada cerca de esos jóvenes, un policía sádico acuchillaba con la mirada al inoportuno acompañante de la pelirroja.

*Narra Sougo*

Maldita china, maldita princesa con sus gustos raros para la fiesta, maldito vestido de la china que no deja nada a la imaginación pero sobretodo MALDITO EL INFELIZ ESE QUE LA HACE SONROJAR, ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS ES? ¿DE DÓNDE CONOCE A LA CHINA? ¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJA DE MIRAR? ¿¡POR QUÉ SE PARECE A MÍ ESE BASTARDO!?

Desde el principio me pareció mala idea venir al cumpleaños de la princesa, pero todo empeoró cuando nos mandaron a buscar a la china, pensé que no tendría dinero y se rendiría a traer uno de sus trajes chinos, pero no, no sabía y ni quería saber quién le había dejado usar ese tipo de vestido. ¿Es que el Danna no tiene miedo de que algún pervertido le haga algo? Mi respiración se paró cuando la vi salir de la Yorozuya y entró sin mirar al auto.

Estaba hermosa, su suave maquillaje sólo acentuaba sus hermosos ojos color mar. Su vestido revelaba su delicada piel blanca y dejaba al descubierto sus estilizadas piernas. Y aunque todavía no tenía sus senos completamente desarrollados, no pude evitar mirarle lo que duró el viaje el escote profundo que tenía, menos mal que ella miraba por la ventana y no se dio cuenta.

Pero todo se fue al caño cuando vi que la princesa se la llevaba de una mano a la mesa de bocadillos y saludaban a un chico, parecía un par de años más chico, pero es alto como yo, tiene mi mismo corte y ¿Por qué mierda se parece tanto a mí? ¿Por qué la china se le quedó mirando embobada al infeliz ese? ¿de dónde lo conocía? ¿de dónde se conocían? ¿eran amigos, conocidos? o tal vez... no, no, no, no pienses en eso Sougo.

La china tenía muchos conocidos y amigos por el trabajo en la Yorozuya, seguro de ahí lo había conocido.

Miraba al bastardo observar a la china, le recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, lo peor de todo era que la idiota se daba cuenta y en vez de golpearlo, se sonrojaba, ¿acaso le gustaba esa copia barata mía?.

Kondo-san se ve que notó la dirección de mi mirada porque sin que me diera cuenta, miró en la dirección donde se encontraba ese par.

—Vaya, parece que la chica Yorozuya tiene un pretendiente ¿tú qué crees Sougo? —me interrumpió Kondo-san y distraje mis ojos para verlo a él.

—¿Quién se fijaría en esa china bestia que come como animal? —le respondo con un deje de enojo.

—Tú dices eso Sougo, pero la chica Yorozuya tiene una bonita figura y cara, y a menos que el chico supiera que come como bestia, no veo porqué no le atraería la yato, viéndola ella parece responder a las acciones de él cortésmente. Tal vez le gustan los chicos de ojos claros, recuerdo cuando fui poseído por la espada y le saqué fotos en mi modo otaku, ella se sonrojó —todo eso dijo el bastardo del flequillo en V, es que ¿quería que lo matara? ¿cómo era eso de que la bestia se había sonrojado con él?.

—Hijikata-san ¿Por qué no te mueres? Nadie pidió tu opinión —le respondo con una sonrisa sádica.

Hijikata-san iba a acotar algo más pero gracias a mi Dios de los sádicos, la princesa llegó a saludarnos.

—Kondo-san, Hijikata-san y Okita-san gracias por venir en nombre del Shinsengumi y por pasar a buscar a Kagura-chan —nos saluda y agradece, podríamos haberla dejado plantada a la china con su revelador vestido, pero quedaríamos mal con la princesa— por cierto ¿vieron los hermosa que está? Está por allá, ese que está a su lado es nuestro amigo en común, ella lo conoció cuando hicieron los ejercicios de la radio juntos. ¿No creen que harían linda pareja? Sus hijos serían hermosos si mezclamos sus ojos —¿es que todos van a recordarme el ligero vestido de la china y que está con ese imbécil? Pienso, por lo menos ahora sé de dónde se conocían, pero con la princesa y sus comentarios sólo quería matar a esta antes de que siga imaginándose cómo serían los hijos entre la china y ese clon de él.

—Eso decíamos con Toshi, que a él le interesa la chica Yorozuya, no ha dejado de mirarla —dice Kondo-san.

—¿Tú qué crees Okita-san? ¿crees que ellos harían linda pareja? —me pregunta la princesa directo a mí.

—Lo que haga la china me tiene sin cuidado —respondo despreocupado.

La princesa me mira sospechosa pero esquivo su mirada clavando mis ojos al frente.

—Me retiro, tengo que seguir saludando a otros invitados, espero la pasen bien en mi fiesta, busquen donde sentarse que pronto traerán la cena —la princesa Soyo dice y se dirige a otra pareja mayor de invitados.

Nos sentamos con el comandante y el bastardo de Hijikata a dos mesas de donde se encuentra todavía parada la china y el imbécil ese. Me senté quedando mirando justo donde eligen sentarse ellos, teniendo un primer plano de lo que hacen o las caras que ponen.

Apenas y hablé con mis superiores en lo que tardó de llegar la comida principal. No teníamos mucho de qué conversar si pasábamos todos los días juntos. Pero alguna charla trivial salía por ahí, yo respondo con monosílabos sin querer perder de vista la glotonería de la china y a su amiguito idiota que ríe con ella.

En un momento veo que el se señala una comisura de su asquerosa boca, la china lo mira extrañada y la copia barata toma una servilleta y le limpia el resto de comida que le había quedado en los labios a la idiota esa. Apreto el puño que sostiene la servilleta que me toca. No noto que Kondo-san e Hijibaka cruzan miradas. Me trato de tranquilizar, la china es tonta y torpe, y por eso necesita de alguien que le limpie su boca pero ¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER ESE MALNACIDO!?.

Decido desviar mis carmesís ojos y mirar la comida, me dedico a comer y conversar un poco con los idiotas de la mesa.

Después de tres horas que pasaron entre comidas, se empieza a escuchar música por todo el salón de fiesta del castillo, de a poco los presentes se levantan para ir a bailar a la pista. Veo que la princesa de va a la mesa de la china y ella con el otro infeliz se levantan y siguen a la cumpleañera al medio de la pista, mi vista no soporta ver como bailan esos tres, la china con el clon entrecruzan sus ojos cada tanto y apreto mis dientes.

Yo he quedado en la mesa con Hijibaka y Kondo se ha unido al festejo del medio. Sigo mirando furioso la escena. El bastardo del subcomandante nota eso.

—Ey Sougo, sé que no quieres escuchar esto de mí pero te lo voy a decir lo mismo -el Mayora me logra distraer y le presto atención— si te gusta la chica Yorozuya, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices? No la has dejado de ver desde el momento que salió de su casa —me dice Hijibaka ¿quién se cree que es para darme consejos de amor? ¿Cupido?.

—No te metas en mis cosas —le respondo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Está bien, sólo te lo dije porque me harté de tus miradas asesinas hacia el pobre chico ese —termina de decirme.

Estaba aburrido y enojado, todos seguían bailando muy felices y contentos, y yo viendo como la maldita china bailaba, saltaba y sonreía con ese bastardo.

De pronto, el ambiente cambió y una de esas canciones lentas y cursis empezó a sonar, no sé en qué momento la princesa había dejado a sus amigos solos, estos se miraban incómodos y ví que la copia de hacía el elegante con la china tendiéndole una mano para que bailaran esa canción. Ella se sonrojó pero le cedió su delicada mano de bestia.

Y entonces él imbécil, la tomó y la acercó a él, y puso una de asquerosas manos en la cintura desnuda de la china, empezaron a moverse lentamente y yo lentamente ya lo había asesinado de 500 formas diferentes.

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, algo se me tenía que ocurrir así que después de excusarme con Hijibaka que iba supuestamente al baño, me levanté.

El baño quedaba cruzando la pista, en un momento vi a la princesa y estaba sola, así que me ofrecí a bailar con ella, la princesa sonrió como un angelito después de hacer una maldad, pero no le tomé importancia. La dirigí cerca de donde se encontraba ese par bailando y baile unos momentos con la princesa pero no le presté atención si acaso dijo algo. Mi cabeza estaba ocupada cortándole la mano en millones de basuritas al infeliz ese que osaba a tocar esa pequeña cintura desnuda y pegar el pecho en desarrollo de la china en él.

Sin darme cuenta obvio, había quedado al lado del par pero estaban tan absortos que ni cuenta se dieron. La princesa Soyo sí porque le apreté la mano inconsciente.

—Ay, Okita-san me apretas demasiado la mano —se quejó ella y yo que en mi mente estaba entre la sangre sucia inmunda de ese bastardo fui interrumpido.

—Perdón princesa, no era mi intención —me disculpo mirando sin querer a donde está la china sádica.

—¿Quieres bailar con Kagura-chan? —me escrutó la princesa, quedé sorprendido por la pregunta directa de ella.

—Okita-san no seas tan tsundere, he visto como miras a mi amiga, y sino te la juegas te van a comer el postre —me larga la princesa, me congelo al instante cuando dice lo del postre— a Hisashi le gusta Kagura-chan y creo que aprovechará la ocasión lo máximo posible —me dice con una sonrisa sádica, la princesa dirige su mirada burlona a la pareja.

Giré mi mirada lentamente a la pareja y el muy imbécil tenía su mano en la mejilla de la china. Ah no, eso no lo permitiría aunque fuera lo último que haga. Miré a la princesa y la muy maldita sádica me miraba enarcando las cejas. Le sonreí incómodo, pidiendo en silencio su ayuda.

—Está bien Okita-san, pero aprovecha lo que voy a hacer por ti, a mi señal vas y te cruzas en medio, le diremos que queremos cambiar de pareja, y nada de hacerte el orgulloso porque mandaré a que hagas seppuku ¿entendido? —la princesa me amenazaba, ese bastardo cada vez estaba más cerca de los labios de la china, pero antes de que diera el sí al plan, hubo un cambio de música y la princesa dio su señal.

Haciéndome el inoportuno, metí una mano entre esas caras que se acercaban cada vez más. Estos pararon el avance, gracias Dios de los sádicos.

—UY, perdón china y tu quién quiera que seas, la princesa quiere cambiar de pareja para la siguiente canción, ¿puede ser con ustedes? —pregunto neutro.

—Eh, nos interrumpiste chico, estaba en algo... —dijo el clon mal hecho.

—¿Ah sí? No me di cuenta, igual no importa -respondo encogiéndome de hombros- china, no pienses que quiero bailar contigo, lo último que quiero es ser pisado por una bestia como tú, sólo es un deseo de la princesa bailar con su amigo y como yo estaba con ella, no me queda de otra —le digo rápidamente.

Una melodía aún más lenta y romántica empieza a sonar y la princesa invita al bastardo, este me mira sospechoso y un poco decepcionado de que le haya interrumpido el beso que iba a darle a la china.

Estos se ponen en posición y empiezan a danzar al ritmo lento, y yo de un impulso tomo la cintura de la china y mano y la acerco a mí.

—Sádico, quita sus sucias manos de mi espalda y mano —me dice con una notoria venita en la frente, yo le sonrió ladino.

—¿Qué te pasa china?¿te pongo nerviosa? ¿te interrumpí algo importante? —le pregunto alzando las cejas.

—En realidad sí, ¿ves ese chico? Se llama Hisashi y es bueno y amable, aparte es mi tipo, y tu me interrumpiste el beso que me iba a dar —dice refunfuñando como una niña pequeña, yo le apreto más la cintura y esta quiere liberarse de mi agarre.

—¿Ese infeliz es tu tipo?¿es que acaso no notas que es una copia barata mía? Tiene mi mismo corte y color de cabello, y sus facciones y físico se parecen al mío —le suelto— no me digás que te gusto yo pero primero practicarás con ese clon mal hecho —le digo altanero.

—¿Tú y él igual?¿Estás ciego? Sus ojos son de un celeste verdoso precioso como el cielo y los tuyos son bordo como la sangre sucia —me larga sarcástica.

—Así que el color de ojos, bueno no me interesa, ¿vas a bailar conmigo o te quedarás esperando al baboso ese? —suelto enojado.

—Está bien, trata de no pisarme y no me apretes la cintura ni mano, pareciera que quieres tenerme cerca —me mira con cara de asco y yo le sonrió.

Coloca sus delicadas manos en mi hombro y espalda, y nos empezamos a mover lentamente con la música, ella no sabe dónde mirar porque está incómoda pero yo me regocijo de tenerla entre mis brazos y palpar esa suave piel blanca, mientras ella mira a un costado, yo aprovecho y le recorro con la mirada el cuello, brazos finos y el escote que termina debajo de la unión de sus pequeños senos, está preciosa pero desearía ser sólo yo el que la miré así y no ese imbécil.

—China —ella gira su rostro y me mira— es de mala educación no mirar a la persona con que bailas, a parte yo soy mucho más atractivo que ese —le digo sonriendo apenas— mira, hasta nuestras ropas combinan —le digo burlándome, para mi sorpresa, ella se sonroja levemente al notar que lo que digo es cierto—.

—Ya cállate, ¿desde cuándo hablas tanto conmigo? Disfruta de la canción y el baile que te otorga Gura-sama bastardo -me corta, no sé qué responderle así que hago lo que dice y me callo.

Ella ahora me mira mientras bailamos, recorremos lentamente la pista de baile, las personas se van retirando de a poco, los lentos fueron para indicar la culminación del cumpleaños.

Duramos unos minutos dedicándonos miradas burlonas y una que otra sacada de lengua, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero no noté cuando la princesa llegó a nuestro lado con el bastardo ese. Ya todas las personas se iban yendo y quedaban apenas nosotros tres del Shinsengumi, algunos amigos cercanos del Shogun y la princesa.

—Kagura-chan me dice Hisashi que el ya se va a su casa y se ofrece a llevarte si quieres —la princesa pincha la burbuja en la que estoy con la china, nos separamos y el bastardo me mira con desprecio, yo le sonrió ganador.

—Sí, Kagura-chan, mis padres ya se van y podemos llevarte a tu casa si quieres —dice el clon sonriente.

—Pero es que a mi me trajeron los perros del gobierno, y Gin-chan no te conoce y aunque con ellos se lleve a las patadas, confía en el Mayora —responde ella.

Su respuesta me hizo feliz pero obvio lo oculté.

—China si quieres, vete con este... No recuerdo su nombre, a que te lleve —le respondo mirando a otro lado.

—¿En serio sádico? Bueno, si tú lo dices y como antes nos interrumpiste supongo que sí, vamos Hisashi —le responde, me toma un momento darme cuenta de lo que dijo, ¿en serio quería ser besada por ese imbécil o sólo lo hacía para molestarme?.

No lo permitiría. Busqué rápido a Kondo-san y el bastardo de Hijikata-san, para mi buena suerte, también parecía que nos estábamos por ir.

La china y el tal Hisashi se despidieron de la princesa y fueron saliendo, tenía que apurarme para no dejar que ese imbécil se llevara a la china y la besara. Con un saludo de cabeza me despedí de la princesa Soyo, ella me guiña un ojo captando lo que haría.

Hijikata y Kondo iban saliendo del salón, la china ya habían salido a esperar el ascensor porque el salón estaba a tres pisos de la planta baja, la china tendría que estar en el ascensor, yo me adelanté entre la gente, y para hacer más rápido bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llegué a planta baja la china iba saliendo con el bastardo, él le había tomado la mano. Los seguí a una distancia que no me vieran y cuando él bastardo quizo abrirle la puerta del auto para llevarla. Yo corrí y le robé a la china.

—Perdón china y como sea que te llames, pero es mi deber llevar de regreso a la china, órdenes de mi comandante (mentira Kondo-san apenas y estaba consciente, Hijikata lo llevaba al auto nuestro) —le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa ganadora— Adiós.

La china iba pataleando como una niña diciendo que la suelte, sólo cuando estuve cerca del auto, abrí la puerta trasera y la metí dentro. Ella cruzaba su entrecejo refunfuñando. Pero yo estaba feliz de arruinarle a la copia de baja calidad la noche con la china.

Pero reflexioné que nada hubiera pasado si la china no tuviera puesto ese maldito vestido con el que imaginé tantas posibilidades.

Okita Sougo: 2

Copia barata: 0

Y la china: todos mis celos y deseos pecaminosos.

# FIN

# NOTAS.

-Bueno, con este fic despido la maravillosa Okikagu Week 2018, estoy muy feliz de haber formado parte de ella. Disfruté muchísimo de escribir cada fic para compartirlo con ustedes.

\- Espero que les hayan gustado mis historias .

\- ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO MIS FICS! LES ESTOY AGRADECIDA DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN SUS COMENTARIOS Y VOTOS!!

\- Este capítulo cuenta con 5090 palabras en total.


	2. El Vestido II

EL VESTIDO II

Sinopsis del capítulo:

El Shogun influenciado por Matsudaira ha organizado una fiesta de disfraces invitando a todos sus amigos, conocidos de él y la princesa Soyo. Esta ha invitado nuevamente a Kagura junto a la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi. La pelirroja para no reparar en gastos y hacer enojar a Gintoki, se pondrá el mismo vestido que usó en el cumpleaños de Soyo agregándole un látigo que le pidió a Sacchan para hacer de "Sádica masoquista".

Ya en la fiesta vuelve a encontrarse con Hisashi y este por intentar vengarse del policía que le interrumpió/arruinó la noche la vez pasada, pero nada saldrá como el ojiceleste quiere cuando la pelirroja se le desaparezca en un momento de descuido.

Aclaraciones:

\- Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama.

\- Todos los créditos de la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor.

Advertencias:

\- El fic puede contener Ooc (Out Of Character - fuera del personaje)

-Este capítulo contiene lenguaje sexual explícito (Lemon uwu 7u7). Leer bajosu propia responsabilidad.

*Narra Kagura*

Es un día frío en Edo, esta noche Soyo-chan nos ha invitado a la Yorozuya a la fiesta de disfraces que está organizando su hermano Sho-chan o el Shogun.

Gin-chan salió con Shinpachi a buscar algo que puedan usar de disfraz y aunque me invitaron decidí no ir y esperar a que se aparezca la ninja acosadora masoquista para que me dé lo que le pedí.

Si se preguntan o no qué le pedí, para no gastar el poco o casi nulo dinero que me da Gin-chan, decidí usar el vestido estilo masoquista que me regaló Sacchan la vez pasada y hacer rabiar a mi idiota hermano mayor de la tierra, pero al ser una fiesta de disfraces arreglé con la masoquista acosadora que me traiga un látigo y a cambio le daré unos calzones de Gin-chan, obvio la loca salió con una hemorragia nasal por los techos a buscarlo.

La fiesta comienza más o menos a las 10 de la noche, es apenas pasado del medio día, quedé sola después de nuestra pobre comida como almuerzo (Gin-chan dijo que esta noche teníamos que comer hasta hartarnos) y ahora estoy hechada en uno de los sillones aburrida comiendo sukonbu mientras veo televisión.

Después de estar unas horas mirando televisión me dormí, me despertó la ninja acosadora hincándome un cachete con el dedo.

—Toma mocosa —me dice una vez que abro los ojos, me entrega un látigo negro— ahora quiero mi recompenza —me mira seria.

Me levanto de un salto y busco entre la ropa sucia los calzones de Gin-chan, encuentro uno con motivos de frutillas, suelto una risita y agarro ese.

—Acá tienes... emm... gracias Sacchan —le digo dándole los calzoncillos que apenas sostengo de una punta.

La pervertida me los arrebata y los huele. Un hilo de sangre le sale por la nariz y yo pongo cara asqueada. Andá a saber desde cuando están esos calzoncillos para lavar.

—Ayyy, así huele Gin-san, así le huele su tercera pierna —la masoquista aspira el aroma como si de una adicta a la cocaína se tratara— AHHHHHH GRACIAS MOCOSA, FUE UN PLACER HACER TRATO CONTIGO —dice respirando agitada, yo la miro como el bicho raro que es— bueno, me voy, tengo que hacer unas cositas con los calzones de mi Gin-san, suerte mocosa en la fiesta —dice saliendo por la ventana y yéndose saltando por los techos con la ropa interior de Gin-chan en la cabeza.

Tomo el látigo y lo escondo en el armario junto con el vestido, nuevamente quedo sola, decido irme al bar de la vieja y molestar un rato a la gata ladrona mientras como arroz. Conversamos las cuatro, Tama está limpiando y la vieja Otose pelea con la ladrona, por mi parte río y como algunas galletas que tiene la vieja ahí. Sé que esta noche habrá un banquete como los que puede darse el Shogun, y no quiero hincharme para que después las tiras del vestido me apreten y parezca un embutido.

La tarde se pasa volando, y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya estoy en la Yorozuya de vuelta, Gin-chan y Shinpachi llegaron. El permanente se disfrazará de vampiro y el cuatro ojos de detective. Me preguntan de qué me disfrazaré y me hago la misteriosa diciendo que los sorprenderá.

Ya a las nueve estamos todos bañados. Gin-chan está renegando para peinar su rizado cabello hacia atrás, Shinpachi ya está listo. Yo estoy cambiándome en el baño, intentando que el vestido tape las tiras del sostén pero no lo hace y aunque a Gin-chan no le gustará, tiro enojada el brazier, el no tener hace que el escote del vestido resalte más mis ahora más desarrollados senos. Si Gin-chan intenta que me lo saque para que no vaya así, le pegaré con el látigo o lo noquearé.

Con el vestido puesto, me hago mis dos bollos para colocar los adornos y me pinto lo mejor que puedo. Espero no quedar como un oso panda.

Salgo dudosa de la reacción de mis dos padres, estos están en la sala de estar, pero tengo que ir allí porque en mi armario/dormitorio tengo el látigo.

Camino dando pasos silenciosos, veo que Shinpachi está frente a Gin-chan ayudándolo con su peinado, el cuatro ojos no me ve pero el permanentado sí y parece que su quijada caerá al piso.

—KAGURAAAAAA ¡¡¡NI LOCO TE VOY A DEJAR IR ASÍ A LA FIESTA!!! ¿¡DE QUÉ ES TU DISFRAZ!? ¡¿DE RAMERA?! ¡QUÍTATE ESO MOCOSA YA MISMO! —me grita furioso en su papel de padre o hermano protector/celoso.

Saco el látigo del lugar y me doy vuelta a mirarlo frunciendo el entrecejo enojada.

—Gin-chan ya no hay tiempo para que me cambie y voy a ir así quieras o no, sino no te importará que te deje inconsciente y no comer ninguno de los postres que habrá ¿cierto? Mi disfraz es de una sadomasoquista ¿no ves el látigo? —le digo sonriendo señalando el artículo.

—Pero Kagura, con esos trapos que apenas te cubren todos los hombres te mirarán perversamente y no quiero tener que andar golpeando a nadie, tenemos que quedar bien con el Shogun, y otra cosa, ¿no vas a tener frío? —Gin-chan muestra una mueca mezclada de disgusto con protección.

—Gin-chan tengo un látigo y soy una yato, puedo defenderme sola, a parte estaré con Soyo-chan, ¿quién más confiable que la hermana del Shogun? Y no tendré frío —le contesto segura y levantando un pulgar en señal de que todo estará bien.

—Bueno, espero que sea así, porque la princesa ya una vez te presentó al gigante ese que te quería de esposa, y con el calvo casi la matamos —me dice tratando de convencerse más a él que a mí.

—Gin-san no te preocupes, en la fiesta seguro habrá seguridad y aparte como dice Kagura-chan ella sabe defenderse, y nosotros estaremos ahí ¿No? —interviene Patsuan.

—Lo que dice Shinpachi, Gin-chan —acoto apoyando al Pachie, aunque con lo que dijo sobre la seguridad me hizo recordar al chihuahua sádico ese que la vez pasada me llevó como si fuera un saco de papas.

También recuerdo a Hisashi y me pregunto si él estará esta noche, en la fiesta pasada casi me besó y estaba super nerviosa porque no sabía como reaccionar pero el sádico nos interrumpió. Me pareció demasiado oportuna su interrupción y noté que sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas a Hisashi. Por eso lo molesté diciéndole que él no era nada comparado con Hisashi ¡JAJA! sé que le molestó mucho, pero después se vengó llevándome con la excusa de que ellos me habían buscado entonces ellos tenían que regresarme.

Esta vez no nos avisaron si nos venían a buscar, pero para mi mala suerte, a diez minutos de salir para el lugar de la fiesta, una bocina suena afuera de la Yorozuya. Con el látigo en mano me pongo las sandalias y salimos los tres a subirnos al auto.

Gin-chan muestra una mueca de disgusto cuando ve que quien maneja es Toshi, está disfrazado como el Tosshi otaku. Me río, cuando veo que quien va de copiloto es el bastardo sádico.

Como toda una experta lanzo un latigazo a la puerta y tomo su picaporte para abrirla sin tocarla. Sonrío con autosuficiencia por mi hazaña. Me meto al auto mugroso ese, me sigue Shinpachi que queda al medio y después Gin-chan.

—Buenas noches Hijikata-san, Okita-san —saluda amable Shinpachi.

—Buenas noches Tosshi, Souichiro-kun —saluda burlón Gin-chan.

—Hola Toshi —lo saludo con una sonrisa— y tú emm... chihuahua —mirándolo de con asco.

—Buenas noches manada de idiotas -nos dice Toshi.

—Oye, yo te saludé bien Tosshi ¿no es así Patsuan? —dice Gin remarcando el sobrenombre del Mayora.

—Mi nombre es Sougo, Danna —interviene el bastardo, como si a alguien le importara su nombre.

—Sí, sí Sofá-kun —le responde Gin, yo río para mis adentros.

Por cierto el chihuahua se ha colocado una capa, supongo que debe hacer alusión al "Bakaiser" de las verrugas.

—Ya, ya deja de pelear a Hijikata-san, Gin-san, ¿podemos ir en paz? —Shinpachi como siempre evitando peleas innecesarias.

—Está bien Pachi, dejaré de pelear a Tosshi-mayo —se burla Gin-chan.

—Tsk —chasquea enojado la lengua Mayora.

El auto queda en silencio, yo miro por la ventana perdida entre las luces de Edo. Pero alguien tenía que arruinar mi momento de reflexión.

—Ey, Danna ¿dejas salir a la china vestida así? —le pregunta el bastardo a Gin-chan mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—No, Souichiro-kun pero me amenazó con dejarme inconsciente y antes de perderme comer los postres que tendrán en la fiesta, no me quedó de otra, espero que ningún bastardo se le acerque, aunque Kagura sabe defenderse sola —le responde Gin-chan al imbécil.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro Danna, la vez pasada, ¿le contó la china que casi se va con otro? —frunzo mi ceño, y lo miro enojada.

—¿Cómo es eso Kagura de que casi te vas con otro? —me interroga Gin-chan mirándome acusatorio.

—Sí Danna, como le digo, la china casi se va con otro, un tal Hiashi o algo así, sino fuera por mí que la vi y la lleve a rastras, la china iba muy contenta con ese —le cuenta haciéndose el héroe, es un maldito bastardo, me llevo como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

—¿Podés dejar de mentir sádico estúpido? —le ataco— Gin-chan, no me iba a ir con ningún extraño, el chico era Hisashi, el chico de los ejercicios de la radio ¿recuerdas? Él se ofreció a traerme y EL SÁDICO ME DIJO QUE HICIERA LO QUE QUIERA —levanto la voz remarcando las últimas palabras.

—Mentira china, yo te dije que NO hicieras lo que quieras, que tenías que volver con nosotros, pero tú desobedeciste y ese casi te lleva andá a saber a dónde —dice haciéndose el inocente, lo odio.

—Sí, lo recuerdo Kagura, era el niño enfermizo no? Gracias Okita-kun por traer de regreso a esta mocosa —le dice agradecido Gin-chan, ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¿será por el azúcar? pienso enojada.

—¿Enfermizo? En la fiesta no demostró ser para nada enfermizo con la china, sino hubiera sido por la princesa que quizo bailar con él, el tal Hisashi iba a besar a la china —se hace el sorprendido el maldito engendro.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE CASI TE BESA KAGURA?! —dicen ahora gritando Gin-chan y Shinpachi.

—Era sólo un beso. —les respondo rodando los ojos— que ustedes no tengan vida amorosa no quiere decir que yo también, a parte ya tengo dieciséis —alego al par de padres sobreprotectores.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Patsuan? ¿Qué sólo era un beso? ¿Vida amorosa? ¿Escuché bien o se me llenaron los oídos de azúcar? —Gin-chan contesta congelado.

—Sí Gin-san escuchaste bien, dijo que ella tenía vida amorosa. —a Pachi se le quebró uno de los vidrios de los ojos. Perdón de los lentes quise decir.

—Kagura, no me dirás que te gusta ese chiquillo cierto? —me pregunta tembloroso Gin-chan.

—Mmm, me parece atractivo, es amable y caballeroso —pienso en voz alta— no sé cómo tomarme eso —les digo sincera. Pero pienso en provocar los celos de estos— Tal vez ahora en la fiesta pueda aclarar mis sentimientos —suelto inocentemente.

—Kagura, tú tienes que quedarte pura hasta que te cases o no, mejor hasta después de tres días de que me muera, sólo para estar seguros —asevera Gin-chan, yo ruedo mis ojos.

—Lo que digas Gin-chan —respondo en tono neutro.

*Narrador externo*

Los peculiares invitados de la fiesta lo que quedó de camino lo hicieron en silencio, pero Sougo había quedado molesto con los halagos que había dicho Kagura sobre la copia barata de él. *Si al él lo ve atractivo, es obvio que a mí también, o sea soy mejor que ese en todos los aspectos* pensaba. Esa noche trataría igual de saboteársela al clon si intentaba algo con la china, el contaba con que la princesa Soyo lo ayudaría (aunque Soyo siendo una sádica igual que su amiga le gustaba ver sufrir de celos al policía).

El vehículo llegó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de disfraces, es un gran hotel, se ve gente llegar con disfraces variados. Estacionan el auto y el quinteto se baja, detrás de ellos se encuentran con el gorila acosador y Jimmy, el primero haciendo honor a su apodo está disfrazado de Gorila y el segundo de Mojicano.

Los grupos se separan, la Yorozuya va delante de los hombres del Shinsengumi. Entran al lujoso hotel, y una recepcionista los guía al salón. Gintoki no pierde la oportunidad de intentar flirtear con ella, pero la joven lo amenaza con sacarlo del recinto.

El trío entra al lugar y está abarrotado de gente. Kagura divisa a Soyo y se separa de los hombres que van directo a la mesa con aperitivos.

La joven princesa tiene un atuendo de princesa de Disney, más específicamente de la heroína Mulán.

—Soyo-chan! SOYO-CHAN! —le grita la pelirroja para captar la atención de la pelinegra, esta escucha gracias a que todavía el volumen de la música no está tan alto.

Las amigas se encuentran y se saludan cariñosamente como siempre.

—Kagura-chan ¿de qué es tu disfraz? —le pregunta Soyo tratando de descifrar.

La bermellón le muestra el látigo.

—De sadomasoquista se supone, aunque yo no soy masoquista pero el estilo del vestido sí —contesta la yato sonriendo— tú disfraz es de Mulán ¿No? Te va perfecto —sonríe sinceramente.

—Ay, muchas gracias Kagura-chan, tú disfraz va muy bien contigo también, no por lo de masoquista sino porque sí sos sádica y el látigo te da una apariencia de dominante —le agradece y explica la princesa a su amiga.

—Gracias Soyo-chan, pero vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

—¿Quieres comer comida salada o dulce? —cuestiona la pelinegra.

—Comida salada, después comemos postre.

—Bueno, vamos por aquí. —Soyo toma de una muñeca a Kagura y se dirigen al banquete de cosas saladas que han preparado.

A Kagura que había comido poco y nada, se le cae la baba al ver tanta comida y con aspecto delicioso, no quiere quedar como una cerda comiendo sin cuidado, así que come lo más elegantemente posible sin dejarse controlar por su estómago.

Las jóvenes comen mientras ríen y conversan, hace mucho no se veían. Se ponen al corriente de lo que pasó desde el cumpleaños de la princesa.

—Kagura-chan esa noche te fuiste con Hisashi-kun o con los del Shinsengumi? —pregunta curiosa Soyo.

—Me estaba por ir con Hisashi cuando el chihuahua sádico me cargo sobre su hombro y me metió al auto de ellos —la pelirroja cuenta frunciendo su ceño recordando la escena del sádico.

—Ahh, pero Hisashi-kun no te hizo nada entre ese tiempo cierto?.

—Mmm no —la yato se manda un trozo de comida a la boca mientras contesta— aunque cuando estuvimos bailando casi nos besamos sino hubiera sido por ustedes —dice mirando de lado a su amiga.

—Perdón Kagura-chan si te interrumpí esa noche, no supe leer el ambiente —se disculpa falsamente la pelinegra.

—No importa, ya pasó, habrá otras oportunidades —contesta despreocupadamente la bermellón.

—Bueno... —Soyo duda en si contar o no la información a su amiga tragona— creo que esta noche vendrá Hisashi, así que... puedes llegar a tener oportunidad... —cuenta Soyo dudosa.

—¿En serio? Espero que lo encontremos, así será más divertido no Soyo-chan? —la ojiazul sonríe. Soyo no sabe cómo tomarse esa pregunta.

—Sí, está invitado junto con sus padres, pero no sé si vendrán los tres, sus padres o el solo. Sí mientras más seamos, más divertida será la fiesta y mi hermano estará feliz de estar rodeado de distinta gente —la ojimarrón siente alegría al ver a su hermano el Shogun divirtiéndose sin que le importe su posición.

—Bueno, ya estoy llena, vayamos a la pista a divertirnos un poco con los disfraces de las personas —la de cabellos rojizos es ahora la que toma la muñeca de la pelinegra y salir al centro de la pista.

La música es movida, perfecta para saltar y reír con amigos, las jóvenes cantan alegres las canciones. Bastantes invitados las miran, una por ser la princesa y a la otra por la despampanante figura que luce su disfraz. Aunque los jóvenes se atienen a acercarse por el látigo que trae la misma.

Dos jóvenes siguen cada movimiento que hace Kagura, el primero desde que la pelirroja subió al coche no le quitó la vista de encima, y el otro desde que ella entró al salón, pero no sé acercó para no levantar sospechas. Aparte de que este había interceptado la mirada ojicarmín del policía que le arruinó la anterior noche siguiendo a la bella sadomasoquista.

El ojiceleste tenía un plan para con la pelirroja, y quería vengarse del policía por lo que le hizo.

Hisashi va disfrazado de príncipe, del príncipe de la "Bella y la bestia", y fue acercándose de a poco a las chicas que bailoteaban y reían alegres.

Sougo captó al pretendiente de la china acercándosele pero por ahora decide pasar el rato con sus superiores y los de la Yorozuya. Lo seguirá con la vista y si ve algo raro se interpondrá.

El ojiceleste se le acerca por detrás a Kagura, Soyo lo ha visto pero este le hace una seña de que no haga nada porque quiere sorprender a la pelirroja. El de cabellos casi rubios pone sus manos tapando los ojos de la bermellón y con suave voz le susurra en el oído:

—¿Quién soy? —el joven sonríe.

La yato se retira las manos del muchacho y se da vuelta.

—Hisashi eres tú, que gusto volver a verte —saluda la de ojos color mar sonriente.

—Hola Hisashi-kun, no sabía que ibas a venir —interviene Soyo.

—Es que mis padres no pudieron venir, mi mamá me consiguió el disfraz y acepté venir, que bueno que lo hice. —explica el chico con una sonrisa dirigida a Kagura— están hermosas chicas, escuché a unos cuantos hablando sobre la hermosa chica de cabellos pelirrojos que traía un látigo y sabía que era Kagura-chan —ríe el joven con calor en sus mejillas.

La pelirroja se sonroja levemente y mira a cualquier lado. Soyo mira a sus amigos y siente una mirada asesina de alguna parte, observa a su alrededor para notar que el dueño de esa mirada es el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi que en su mente está torturando al disfrazado de príncipe. La princesa piensa hacerlo sufrir para ver si reacciona de una vez y avanza en la relación con su mejor amiga.

—Kagura-chan, Hisashi-kun, bailemos un rato y después vayamos por algunos aperitivos —la pelinegra los invita más al centro de la pista y los jóvenes la siguen.

La música sigue siendo alegre así que el trío saltan, cantan y ríen a carcajadas. La están pasando estupendo.

Pero a unos metros de distancia un sádico no, no soporta ver que el inmundo cuerpo de ese príncipe de pacotilla se rose con la piel desnuda de la china, no soporta las miradas que se dan, no soporta que rían juntos, no soporta que la china haya dicho que ese sangre sucia sea atractivo, pero lo que menos soporta es que él se le acerque demasiado a sus labios y oídos para hablarle.

Sougo intenta divertirse con los hombres, al Shogun ya lo han dejado en calzoncillos y el jefe de la Yorozuya antes de cuidar a su hija está emborrachándose junto a Hijibaka y Kondo-san, Shinpachi trata en vano de controlarlos por lo que ni atención le presta a la china.

Pasadas un par de horas, Okita ve que el trío se aleja de la pista y sale a un balcón que tiene el salón, él se escabulle sin problemas y los sigue sin que lo vean.

Afuera está fresco y él mirando las partes descubiertas de la china se pregunta si sentirá frío. Y como el diablo siempre está ahí contesta a su pregunta cuando ve que la china se pasa las manos por sus delicados y blancos hombros desnudos, el bastardo que está con ella al instante de darse cuenta se saca el saco y se lo coloca a Kagura caballerosamente. Al ojicarmín le hierve la sangre. Quiere intervenir pero no parecer un acosador como su comandante.

En el balcón las chicas e Hisashi salieron por algo de aire, pero el cambio de temperatura afectó a la yato que sintió frío con su disfraz revelador. Soyo se dio cuenta que Sougo está acosando a Kagura desde unos metros. La pelinegra ríe sádicamente en su interior cuando Hisashi obvio le da su saco del traje de príncipe a su amiga friolenta. Quiere dejarlos solos para ver qué intenta hacer el ojiceleste con la ojiazul, y obviamente observar la reacción de Okita.

—Chicos, voy al baño, ya regreso —dice la princesa saliendo sin esperar respuesta.

Los jóvenes quedan solos, Soyo-chan cuando va saliendo le guiña un ojo al castaño acosador.

Sougo espera en su escondite para salir en el momento más oportuno.

Apenas y escucha las voces de la "parejita", hace mueca de asco en sólo pensar en esa palabra. La china y la copia barata están con los brazos apoyados en el borde del balcón, están en un silencio algo incómodo.

El ojirubí mira que el bestia ese observa de soslayo a Kagura como pensando en qué decirle.

—Kagura-chan estás en serio muy linda, ese vestido te queda como un guante, resalta lo hermosa que eres —le escucha decir al bastardo. Y obvio si ahora la china tiene una delantera más desarrollada que la anterior vez, y con ese maldito vestido en una mala jugada se le verían los redondos senos que posee ahora piensa el de carmesí mirada odiando al imbécil ese.

La pelirroja se sonroja y trata de cubrirse más con la capa.

—Gracias Hisashi, eres muy lindo —dice la china apenas audible.

Sougo aprovecha y sale casual de su escondite, se dirige al borde del balcón y se apoya en la baranda.

—Uff, que calor hace ahí adentro -dice suspirando y dirige su rojiza mirada a la celeste del otro joven.

Hisashi se da cuenta que es el mismo que lo interrumpió aquella vez y molesto le habla:

—Tú eres el mismo que nos interrumpió la otra vez y que después se llevó a Kagura-chan, es que no puedes dejar de molestarnos? —le ataca Hisashi acusando a Sougo.

El príncipe de los sádicos lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—Emm ¿Y tú eres...? Ahh tu nombre era Hibiki no? —pregunta haciéndose el desentendido Okita.

—Soy Hisashi idiota, y si no te es mucha molestia ¿podrías irte? —le sonríe enojado el de ojiceleste.

—A mí no me digas idiota, copia barata, y no no me voy a ir, podés seguir con tu intento de coqueteo con la china —le responde brusco Sougo.

—Pues eso voy hacer sino te importa —sentencia Hisashi.

El policía queda molesto en su lugar, le sorprende que la china no haya saltado con su decanato de malas palabras.

Pero no conforme vuelve a hablar.

—China, qué carajos tienes puesto? Al Danna no le gustará que uses ropa de otros y menos esos trapos —suelta el sádico y sin pedir permiso, le arranca el tapado de Hisashi de los hombros para tirarlo por la baranda (están en un segundo piso).

Sougo se quita su capa de "Kaiser" y se la coloca a la bermellón.

—Te presto mi capa, combina mejor con tu disfraz y obvio es mejor que ese trapo que traías. —dice rápidamente el sádico.

—Oye ese trapo como le dices era mío —se mete Hisashi.

—¿A sí? Sorry, pensé que un avatar se lo había dado —responde el policía encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ehh, supongo que gracias, espero no sé me peguen las pulgas de chihuahua —agradece y se burla Kagura.

—Una pulga mía no será nada comparado con la garrapata esa que tienes al lado —contesta con desdén mirando a Hisashi.

—Kagura-chan no le prestés atención a este que sólo está celoso —Hisashi mira desafiante al ojicarmín.

—Yo ¿celoso? JAJAJA no me hagas reír, en qué puedo estar celoso yo? —suelta rápido Sougo devolviendo la mirada con desafío.

—Pues, en que yo estuve toda la noche anterior y esta con Kagura-chan, me considera más atractivo que a ti, siendo que según tú soy una copia barata de ti, y acepta que te mueres de celos policía cuando nos viste reír juntos y pasarla bien —sentencia con sonrisa triunfante el ojiceleste.

La pelirroja mira la escenita de los dos en silencio, está expectante a la respuesta del sádico, ella no cree que este celoso, ellos se veían más seguido de lo que ella quisiera y aunque peleaban se divertían juntos.

—Tú la has visto unas cuantas veces pero nosotros hemos compartido peleas espalda contra espalda, cosas tristes y momentos de diversión cuando peleamos —dice el murmurando tratando de no mirar a la bermellón que se ha sonrojado igual que él.

—Eso no demuestra nada, lo que vale es la calidad de los momentos no la cantidad, te aseguro que puedo ganarme a Kagura-chan con un solo movimiento que bata todos los tuyos policía —el clon mal hecho sonríe con autosuficiencia a Sougo que está perdiendo los estribos *¿quién mierda se piensa qué es?* piensa.

Kagura mira a la gente de la fiesta, ya perdió el hilo de la discusión de los idiotas esos.

—¿A sí? Pruébalo —lo desafía Sougo.

El joven ojiceleste con porte de príncipe de Disney, mira a Kagura y a Okita, la yato no está prestando atención.

—Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan —la llama con voz suave.

La joven sádica lo mira y sus ojos revelan expectación, un pequeño brillo.

El joven casi rubio, toma una mejilla de la bella joven yorozuya y acerca su rostro lentamente para mirarla intensamente con sus ojos claros a los zafiros de ella. Él le sonríe ángelicalmente y termina la distancia entre los dos.

Hisashi besa a Kagura, lentamente, saboreando los labios de la chica, la yato devuelve el beso de a poco. Pero el chico tiene sus ojos abiertos mirando directo a Sougo, con mirada triunfante.

El beso se corta y Kagura está levemente sonrojada.

—Y? Te gustó Kagura-chan? —pregunta a la bermellón.

Kagura lo mira y se la nota decepcionada.

—No sentí nada, sólo que me pasaste la lengua por la cara —responde neutra. La joven pensaba que sentiría mariposas pero el beso de su amigo no le movió ni un pelo.

Sougo está a punto de cortar en finas tiras al bastardo pero antes de actuar y enseñarle quién manda. Se sorprende por la respuesta sin filtro de la china.

—JAJAJAJA, LE PASASTE LA LENGUA? ¿QUÉ PIENSAS? ¿QUÉ LA CHINA ES UNA PALETA? JAJAJAJAJA —Okita se ríe a carcajadas pero por dentro quiere matar al infeliz ese. Un foco se le prende y sonríe perversamente, esa noche se divertiría mucho con la china, le enseñaría lo que es sentir mariposas en su estómago y que debe dejar de usar ese maldito vestido de una vez, y como la cereza del pastel se vengaría del princeso ese que osó a besar a la china.

—Kagura, vamos a bailar, no importa sino sentiste nada, podemos probar otra vez —Hisashi le toma una mano para llevársela fuera del alcance del sádico.

El joven camina con Kagura por entre la gente, parece que todos están en su camino y no puede pasar, Kagura siente que su amigo le toma demasiado fuerte la muñeca para su gusto y no quiere que él vuelva a intentar de vuelta besarla, le bastó con uno solo el darse cuenta de que sólo siente cariño de amistad y nada más.

El ojiceleste camina por entre medio de la gente sin mirar atrás, y ni cuenta se dio de que alguien separó su mano de la bermellón. Y no sólo eso, sino que la pelirroja desapareció. Cuando llegó al centro al darse vuelta vio que por la gran puerta el policía había envuelto a Kagura en la capa de él como un canelón y se la llevaba con la típica sonrisa ganadora y sádica de él.

Sougo robó a Kagura de la garrapata de Hisashi, él había tomado otro camino para interceptarlos, en eso se cruzó a la princesa que andaba buscándolo, ella le dijo un número y levantando su pulgar guiñando, él interpretó eso como que lo ayudaba, y que el número debía ser el de una habitación vacía. Vaya princesa sádica tenía de amiga la china y él. Entregaba a su amiga en bandeja de plata.

El castaño se dirigía a la habitación llevando a la yato que intentaba zafarse, él cuidaba de que ningún conocido los viera.

La recámara quedaba dando la vuelta al salón de fiesta, el número era el "38", el ojicarmín abrió y del lado de adentro se encontraba la llave con la que cerró.

Bajó a Kagura y la desenvolvió de la capa que él le había dado.

—China —le dijo mirándola intensamente— no puedo permitir que estés un segundo más cerca de ese imbécil, no lo aguanto. —suspiró con pesadez.

Kagura lo miró extrañada por la actitud que tenía, sin olvidar que estaban encerrados ahí solos.

—¿Qué te pasa sádico?

—Me pasa que no soporto verte casi desnuda bailando, riendo o hablando con ese bastardo ni que otros hombres se deslumbren con tu belleza, odio decirlo pero odio ese maldito vestido porque desde la vez pasada no puedo sacar de mi mente tu imagen bailando conmigo ni los celos enfermizos que siento. —suelta hablando fuerte y rápido el policía.

La bermellón queda en silencio, no sabe qué decir o hacer, pero siente que su corazón de adolescente palpita rápido.

—Sa... sádico, no sé qué decir, aunque supongo que en tu caso es cierto que si un chico te molesta es porque le gustas, la verdad soy una principiante en eso del amor y siento algo en mi pecho pero no sé qué es... —Kagura tiene sus mejillas calientes, y siente calor en su cuerpo, piensa que se debe a la capa que le dió el ojicarmín.

—No tienes que decirme nada, yo te demostraré que soy mejor que esa copia barata, y que si tienes que estar con alguien, es conmigo y que ese vestido no debes usarlo nunca más delante de otros bastardos —Sougo se acerca a Kagura y quedan a escasa distancia con la chica pegada al costado de la cama frente a frente.

—Está bien sádico, te daré la oportunidad de demostrarle a la gran Gura-sama que eres el indicado —la yato cambió su semblante a uno de grandeza y levanta el látigo para jugar con el entre sus manos.

—Ohh, con que ahora quieres hacerte la ama y señora china —él acorta más la distancia y sonríe perversamente.

Okita alza su mano derecha para tomar parte de la blanca mejilla y cuello, sus ojos brillan como dos rubíes en la habitación apenas iluminada por un velador. Sonríe de lado mientras inspecciona el bello rostro de la dueña de sus fantasías.

Se acerca lentamente a la boca de ella mirándola sin parpadear. A Kagura su corazón parece salírsele del tórax. Y el policía termina con la distancia entre sus cavidades.

Cuánto había ansiado besar esos rosas labios, los besaba despacio saboreando el gusto a fresa que tenían, la pelirroja empezó a seguir su ritmo lentamente, sentía un panal de abejas en su estómago. Sougo queriendo más le mordió el labio inferior para que ella abriera más su boca. El beso subía de intensidad. Ella estaba colgada del cuello de él y el castaño recorría la cintura y espalda de ella por encima de su capa, ansioso por quitársela.

Sus lenguas que tantos insultos y gestos habían presenciado, ahora danzaban al compás de un baile que se volvía erótico y feroz entre sus dueños.

A falta de aire se separaron a respirar y el joven samurái aprovechó y de un manotazo le quitó la capa a la pelirroja la cual sus ojos le brillaban como zafiros y sus labios sólo tenían el color de la bestialidad de Sougo al haberla besado.

Si con el ojiceleste no sintió nada con el ojirubí sus emociones hacían explosión dentro de ella, ya no sentía un panal de abejas en su estómago, ahora sentía vacío por haberse separado de los labios del sádico, ahora que los había probado y viendo que él tenía razón en que era mejor que el otro quería más, sentir más al lado de su rival, conocer por completo todas las emociones que sentía ahora.

Decidida fue ella la que se lanzó a los labios del bastardo celoso. Tomó su cabello castaño y tiraba de él para intensificar el intercambio de saliva. Él no se quedó atrás y ahora recorría la piel que quedó al descubierto, tenía mucho que conocer de ese cuerpo del demonio. Sus varoniles manos tocaron con suavidad esa nívea piel, partiendo desde el cuello, pasando por los hombros, cintura y espalda. Le faltaban las estilizadas piernas y el escote que terminaba debajo de los firmes y redondos pechos de Kagura.

Él en su acto de poseer a su china, la empujó y cayeron los dos a la cama King size, agradeció internamente a Soyo por la habitación elegida.

Los jóvenes seguían besándose fervientemente, y la yato deseosa de más hizo una llave con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sougo. A Okita ese acto le despertó su amigo de abajo. Él dejó los labios de la china y bajó lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente al cuello de ella pero le molestaba el moño del cuello del vestido. Sin pedir permiso se lo desató.

Los pechos de Kagura quedaron al desnudo, el vestido no le había permitido llevar sostén así que ahora con más volumen saltaron a los ojos encendidos del sádico.

El castaño disfrutaba de la panorámica pero un reflejo del infeliz que había besado a la china y que habría recorrido ese escote con su mirada las veces que pudo le hizo hervir la sangre.

—China, ¿cómo podías andar sin brazier frente a todos esos malditos pervertidos y bastardos? Es que no sabes lo que provocas? Si antes siendo plana te llevabas miradas ahora derribás a todos con tu belleza —le recrimina a la bermellón frunciendo el ceño.

—Ay sádico, ahora no estoy para tus escenitas de celos, eres el primero que los ve al desnudo —Kagura le sonríe complaciente.

Sougo sorprendido por la respuesta de la adolescente supuestamente inocente, le sonríe con malicia y va directo a besar y chupar esos pechos y pezones que están erectos por la brisa que corre y calentura de la yato.

La pelirroja está que arde y empieza a sacarle la chaqueta al policía apresurada para seguir con la camisa que desabotona con ansias y tira el pañuelo blanco a un costado. Una vez que lo dejó desnudo de arriba recorre con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel del sádico, la siente suave y caliente al tacto. Hay algunas cicatrices por las tantas batallas que él ha tenido, se pregunta si ella también tendrá alguna en su cuerpo que no haya notado.

Kagura recorre con su azulada mirada llena de perversión el pecho y abdomen marcado de Sougo. Siente que se le cae la baba, el maldito está como quiere. Delínea cada cuadrito de su abdominales y pectorales. No puede lamerle nada porque él le está haciendo un examen a sus senos con sus manos y boca, de pronto siente que el bastardo le mordió un pezón.

—AY HIJO DE PUTA, ME DUELE —rezonga— no me hagas usar el látigo sádico —ella lo empuja un poco pero lo piensa mejor y lo atrae a ella para morderle el hombro y dejarle los dientes marcados.

—Maldita china sádica, me vas a sacar el pedazo desgraciada, eso es canibalismo BESSSSTIA —se queja él viéndose el hombro y a ella con sadismo.

—Sólo te devolví el favor sádico —sonríe sádica y enarcando sus cejas— era eso o estrenar mi látigo contigo chihuahua tsundere.

—Mmm... prefiero otra opción china ¿te la digo? —dice subiendo y bajando sus cejas pervertidamente.

—Mmm, puedo suponer qué es pero no te lo diré —ella dirige su mirada a la bragueta de Sougo para subir de vuelta a sus carmesíes ojos que la miran con pasión.

—China pervertida, te la das de Santa y haciéndome esas insinuaciones —Sougo se hace el sorprendido y angelito.

Kagura cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus senos y hace puchero.

—Ja! Tú fuiste el que me trajó aquí, te recuerdo que tengo 16, no soy legal, no me estaría importando mucho en estos momentos, pero te haces el que no rompe un plato —le recrimina la bermellón.

—Eso decíselo a tu amiguita Soyo que te regalo en bandeja de plata a mi china, ella me dijo el número de la habitación —Sougo intercala su mirada entre la cara de ella fingiendo enojo y los pechos que se juntan— deja de cruzar tus brazos así que mi Sadomaru quiere meterse entre ellos —le sonríe libidinosamente.

—¿A sí? Estoy pensando en cómo será tu famoso Sadomaru y... si el amigo de Hisashi se compara al tuyo —la sádica lo desafía poniendo una pose pensativa aún con sus brazos bajo su delantera.

Sougo al escuchar eso una oleada de celos lo inundan y furioso separa los brazos de la china de sus senos para colocarlos a los costados de la cabeza de ella, la besa posesivo en la boca, reclamándola como suya, después baja y deja un camino de marcas de chupones en su blanquecino cuello terminando en esos melones medianos.

Kagura larga pequeños gemidos de placer, se anota en la mente que no debe nombrar a su amigo frente al sádico o... nombrarlo si quiere recibir ese tipo de reacción.

Okita quiere que no quede centímetro que no hayan tocado sus manos y boca de la china, suelta las muñecas de ella y dirige una mano a la falda del vestido corriéndola a un costado, a su vista quedan las largas y torneadas piernas de ella, y su braga color rojo. Recorre deseoso esas piernas de infarto mientras hace un camino con su lengua desde los senos de ella hasta su ombligo, terminando el camino en el comienzo de la tela roja.

La bermellón larga suspiros de excitación, si esa era la previa no podía esperar más a la verdadera fiesta. Estaba segura de lo que quería y lo quería ya. Sus hormonas de adolescente calenturienta y yato se mezclaban peligrosamente.

El ojicarmín estaba determinado a hacerla disfrutar, hacerla suya, tanto que ella se olvidará de que alguna vez conoció al imbécil que la besó por primera vez. Su miembro inferior estaba de acuerdo y hacía fuerza para salirse de su bóxer y pantalón.

El castaño sin dudar empezó a quitar la braga que se interponía entre él y la intimidad de la china, sólo esa parte le quedaba pendiente. Levantó las caderas de Kagura y sacó el pedazo de tela que tiro a un costado. De paso, le dió una buena ojeada al trasero voluminoso de la pelirroja.

Kagura cerraba sus mares un tanto nerviosa por las acciones del sádico pero expectante a lo que fuera hacer. Okita vio que la entrepierna de ella estaba lisa, sin un pelo púbico.

—China, esperaba ver un bosque pero parece que lo talaron, te depilas allí abajo? —pregunta curioso.

—Descubrí que las mujeres yato son lampiñas cuando después de entrar a la pubertad vi que no crecía nada —responde sincera y sonriendo.

—Mejor para mí —sonríe el policía.

Okita baja de vuelta sus ojos a la feminidad de ella y la roza con sus dedos. Kagura se encorva por la acción de este inesperada, él dirige su mano por todo el sector, apenas y está húmedo pero eso lo puede arreglar. Pasa sus dedos por los labios de la vulva para abrirla y encontrar los labios interiores mojados. Adentra su índice y dedo medio entre ellos y los mete dentro de la vagina de la pelirroja.

Sougo mira cada expresión de placer que hace su china, tiene sus manos agarrando las sábanas, el empieza a sacar y meter sus dedos lentamente, disfrutando de los gestos de ella que se muerde su labio inferior y suspira excitada.

El joven baja su cabeza a la cavidad de ella, y aún con sus dedos entrando y saliendo, lame la vagina de Kagura, pasa su lengua por el clítoris de ella lo que provoca que se encorve y con una mano toma los cabellos de él como tratando de alejarlo de su intimidad. Larga gemidos sin importarle el volumen de estos. El sádico saca sus dedos para tomar los muslos de ella y levantarlos, quedando su flor abierta y dispuesta a él. Mete su lengua dentro de ella y Kagura trata de suprimir un gemido mordiéndose los labios y cerrando sus ojos.

Okita lenguetea cada centímetro de esa exitada zona, que ahora parece un mar de fluidos, siente como la bermellón agarra su cabello con una mano ahora tratando de que la lengua de él llegue más profundo. Pero para la mala suerte de ella no. Él haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separa de la entrepierna de ella.

—China —le dice entrecortado— si quieres que vaya más profundo tengo algo que lo puede hacer, mi lengua no es la de un camaleón china pervertida, parece que quieres tragarme por ahí —le dice en tono burlón pero perverso.

Kagura que apenas y está en sus cabales, responde sin miramientos.

—Entonces hazlo sádico, ya no aguanto más y sé que tu tampoco —suelta jadeante, y sí, ella ya no quiere esperar más.

Sougo sonríe y se baja el cierre de su pantalón, se lo saca de un sopletón y lo tira junto a la otra ropa, queda en bóxer. Kagura mira atentamente, sus ojos brillan de emoción y se endereza como puede para terminar la tarea.

La pelirroja baja rápido la prenda restante y sus ojos brillan todavía más al ver el tamaño del amigo Sadomaru del sádico, pero de lo exitada que está apenas y lo toca con sus manos, pasa su lengua por la extensión, el pene del chihuahua está duro como roca. Antes de tirarse nuevamente a la almohada lo mete en su boca, completo, lo recorre lamiéndolo lentamente y mirando al dueño de Sadomaru directo a los rubíes. Termina mordiendo levemente el glande, Sougo gruñe y ella regresa a su posición anterior.

Okita pasa su amigo por la entrada de ella, repartiendo la húmedad entre las partes íntimas. Pero un pensamiento cruza su mente.

—China, sino quieres tener un pequeño sádico chino, necesito preservativos —le dice a ella todavía pasando su glande por la vagina de ella.

—No quiero que justo ahora me salgas con eso sádico, no quiero que ningún globito se interponga en mi placer así que espero que mi amiga Soyo tenga una solución saliendo de aquí —sentencia Kagura jadeando.

El ojirubí asiente ante las palabras de su pervertida sádica. Y con una sonrisa se va introduciendo dentro de ella, no siente muros que se interpongan y llega hasta tocar lo más profundo de ella. La pelirroja tiene sus ojos azules cerrados y apenas y se quejó cuando el ingresó a la profundidad de ella.

Sougo empieza a moverse de a poco, esperando que la vagina de ella se amolde al tamaño del miembro de él, está estrecha como tiene que ser, la intimidad de ella parece succionarlo. Los dos gimen a la par, ella agarra con fuerza las sábanas, estas parece que se rajaran en cualquier momento.

El castaño va aumentando su velocidad, Kagura también intenta moverse al ritmo pero se le dificulta por todo el remolino de emociones que siente, para sentirlo más contra ella vuelve a hacer una llave con sus piernas alrededor de él, presionándolo más contra ella, el joven embiste a la china con más inercia y rapidez, ella se siente desfallecer por las corrientes eléctricas que envía su cuerpo. Quiere más, necesita más.

El ojicarmín la penetra profundamente una y otra vez sin descanso. Tiene que satisfacer a su china insaciable. Sus gemidos son música para sus oídos, él es el que los provoca y no podría estar más feliz y exitado.

Dura un largo rato dándole sin parar, siente las patas de la cama rechinar y el respaldo chocando contra la pared. Todos los sonidos se mezclan con los jadeos y gemidos de los dos entregándose al placer de amarse.

De un momento a otro cambian de posición y él coloca un poco su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, quedando Kagura arriba pero en posición de Loto. La pelirroja sin que él le diga nada se mueve dando sentadas profundas. Se besan apasionadamente, el recorriendo con ambas manos toda la piel blanca como la nieve de ella, abrazándola contra él y luego tomando el trasero de ella para ayudarla con los movimientos de vaivén. Aunque poca ayuda necesita ella que se mueve rápido y sin rechistar.

Los dos están llegando al clímax, lo presienten. Kagura aumenta más su ritmo de sentadas, pero Okita también la ayuda dándole estocadas fuertes y concisas al levantarle y bajarla del trasero.

Se separan para mirarse a los ojos del otro. A la yato espasmos le recorren anunciándole el pronto orgasmo que se aproxima. El castaño también lo siente, más porque su miembro se siente cada vez más apretado dentro de ella. En un último esfuerzo da unas rápidas pero profundas embestidas.

Y el orgasmo llega a los rivales como una explosión, Kagura jadea fuerte y se apreta más a las caderas del sádico, cuando siente sus ojos quedar en blanco del máximo placer que siente, y como él derrama todo dentro de ella, llenándola con su esencia. Los gemidos de ambos inundan la habitación apenas iluminada. Suspiran cansados pero satisfechos sin separarse, se besan nuevamente pero ahora despacio.

Kagura se separa de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de a poco separa su intimidad sacando la de él de su interior. Cuando logra sacar el miembro se tira hacia atrás con la cabeza casi al final de la cama y con sus piernas temblorosas abiertas, siente que el semen del sádico sale por su orificio manchando las sábanas. Sougo está observándola a ella suspirando, el también lo hace.

Y un toque de puerta los pone alerta.

—Okita-san, Kagura-chan ¿ya terminaron? —se oye del otro lado en un susurro, es nada más ni nada menos que la princesa vendedora de amigas.

Los jóvenes se levantan de un salto colocándose la ropa como un rayo, Kagura se puso su braga pero todavía sentía que el líquido seminal salía de ella, esperaba que no se le chorreara fuera de la tela.

Okita terminó rápido de cambiarse, todavía medio sudado, se pasó una mano por el cabello peinándose.

—¿Qué sucede Hime-sama? —pregunta medio dudoso.

—La fiesta terminó y todos se están yendo, el jefe de la Yorozuya está buscando a Kagura-chan, le mentí que estaba en el baño y que iba a buscarla, a usted también lo buscan sus superiores —dice la princesa murmurando rápido— apurensen, me quedaré aquí haciendo guardia.

La pelirroja se termina de colocar el vestido rápido. Y con la cara roja tomate de vergüenza, se coloca al lado del sádico para salir de la habitación. Acomodó las sábanas como pudo, pero dejó los soldaditos del sádico de regalo ahí.

—Ya estoy lista sádico, vamos —dice la bermellón y abre la puerta con fuerza olvidando que estaba con llave.

Sale y ve a Soyo-chan, esta tiene una sonrisa cómplice nada culpable. Antes de que diga algo Kagura la interrumpe.

—Soyo-chan espero mañana a primera hora las pastillas necesarias para evitar que dentro de nueve meses seas tía ¿correcto vendedora de amigas? —le sonríe amenazante.

—Awwww, son tan tiernos, sí Kagura-chan, mañana mismo te las mando, aunque me gustaría ver a sus hijitos, serían tan lindos sádicos —sonríe encantada la pelinegra.

Okita sale y lleva la capa que le había dado a la china, cierra la puerta y mira a las dos chicas que lo esperan. Una china insaciable que lo mira acusante pero con una pequeña sonrisa y la otra una sádica que gracias a ella tuvo la mejor noche que lo mira con complicidad.

—Vamos —dice sonrojado mirando a Kagura.

Caminan dando la vuelta y encontrando fuera del salón de fiestas a los Yorozuya hombres y Shinsengumi. Gintoki está mirando buscando a Kagura que no la ve cuando esta llega a su lado junto a Sougo y la princesa.

—Me buscabas Gin-chan? Es que una mujer no puede mear tranquila? —dice llamando la atención del permanentado que se da vuelta con Shinpachi.

Los hombres la miran escrutándola con la mirada.

—¿Estuviste meando o revolcándote? Te has visto la pinta mocosa? Estás despeinada y tu vestido mal puesto, tu moño parece estar atado a las apuradas ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo? —pregunta Gin-san a su desvirgada hija.

—Estuve en el baño Gin-chan -dice un poco apenada.

—Ponele que hayas estado en el baño pero hace DOS HORAS QUE TE ESTOY BUSCANDO MOCOSA —dice levantando la voz el peliplateado.

—Es que salí del baño y me crucé al chihuahua que me dijo que parecía regalada y empezamos a pelear, por eso mis fachas, Soyo nos avisó y obvio Gin-chan yo gané —Kagura cuenta todo despreocupada y después orgullosa por su "hazaña".

—Souichiro-kun no le digas regalada a mi hija que te voy a cortar las bolas ¿entendido? Mira como la has dejado, parece que viniera de la guerra —el samurái amante del azúcar amenaza al castaño que mira a la yato sonriendo.

—Es Sougo, Danna, y no me amenace. Su dichosa hija es una bestia, no se cansa de pelear ni insultar —dirige una mirada de soslayo a la bermellón— sino fuera por la princesa seguiríamos peleando Danna.

—Hime-sama cuide mejor de Kagura-chan, no la deje a solas con Okita-san que se matan entre ellos —pide Shinpachi amablemente.

—Lo siento Shinpachi-san fue en un momento de descuido que Kagura desapareció del lado de Hisashi-kun, me di cuenta cuando vinieron a buscarla que ya habían pasado tres horas de que no la veía en ningún lugar —se excusa la ojimarrón poniendo cara de culpa.

—Y qué pasó con ese chico? —pregunta curioso Gintoki.

—Hisashi-kun se disculpó y dijo que tenía que irse porque que había "perdido la guerra", no sé a qué se refería así que lo despedí y se fue —responde Soyo poniendo expresión pensativa.

—Yorozuya, vienen con nosotros o se van con Kondo-san y Yamazaki? —interrumpe Toshi.

—Vamos con ustedes Toshi, todavía no terminé de burlarme de ti-mayo ¿o era -shi? —responde burlonamente el peliplateado.

—Tsk —rechista el ojiazul.

—Hime-sama gracias por todo, estamos a sus órdenes —se despide Hijikata.

—Lo mismo digo Hime-sama, estuvo muy interesante la noche —saluda Okita.

—Adiós y gracias por todo Hime-sama, cuenten con nosotros para otra fiesta —Gintoki levanta su mano en señal de despedida.

—Lo mismo que él Hime-sama —acotan los lentes.

Los hombres van saliendo del lugar, Kondo-san y Yamazaki ya estaban afuera. Quedó atrás Kagura y a poca distancia de ella iba Sougo.

—Soyo-chan —le toma las manos a su amiga— gracias por la invitación aunque creo que fue una treta para regalarme al sádico —le sigue sádica diciendo— mañana espero lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? —le apreta un poco más las manos con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente.

—Claro que sí Kagura-chan, quiero que nos volvamos a ver pronto para que me cuentes todo —le responde de la misma forma sádica su mejor amiga— te lo mando disfrazado en cajas de sukonbu.

—Dale china que te dejamos para que te vayas caminando. —le grita el castaño.

La pelirroja se despide de la ojimarrón y sale corriendo para alcanzar a su sádico tsundere.

Soyo observa cuando llega su amiga al lado del capitán y este antes de salir del recinto la toma de la cintura, la besa fogosamente, y luego de unos cortos minutos se separan para salir y encaminarse a sus respectivos hogares.

Soyo se queda fangirleando después de ver a su ship favorito intercambiar saliva.

Piensa por un momento en no llevarle nada de las pastillas pero quiere seguir viviendo para cuando ellos decidan estar juntos y tener muchos sádicos mitad chinos y consentirlos como tía que será de ellos.

FIN

(Ahora sí xD)

NOTAS:

-Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo y último capítulo de este ahora Twoshot xD.

-Espero que no se me haya pasado algún error, pero sí es así, hagánmelo saber por favor .

-El capítulo cuenta con 9097 palabras en total.

-Espero que les haya gustado.

-MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y VOTAR MIS HISTORIAS!!!

¡¡GRACIAS!!

22-09-2018

FlopyRuffini


End file.
